Sin Tí ¿Qué?
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Shun es convertido en vampiro y Shaka no es capaz de terminar con su vida. Tres años mas tarde el destino les da una oportunidad para continuar desde donde se quedaron, antes de que sus vidas se convirtieran en una pesadilla.
1. Primera Parte

SIN TI... ¿QUE?

En estos tres años este camino que recorro el último día de cada mes nunca se me había hecho tan largo como hoy. La suave brisa removía mis sedosos cabellos, sacándolos de su lugar y haciéndoles moverse rebeldes ante mi desesperación por colocarles de vuelta.

Un doloroso suspiro escapo de mis labios. Mi corazón se encogía, se desasía, se destrozaba con cada día que pasaba. Ya ni siquiera sabia si quería seguir adelante sin el...

Me introduje en el camino que ya, de proponérmelo, habría podido caminar con los ojos vendados, pues era el mismo desde hacia ya tres largos años. No tuve que caminar mucho, pues apenas di unos cuantos pasos en ese sendero de rosas rojas divise lo que con tanto recelo buscaba.

Me detuve frente a la cuidada lapida, coloque las flores en su lugar y me postre sobre el césped, dejando salir un doloroso y angustioso suspiro...

- ¿¿Como haz estado, mi amor??

Comencé con el rito de cada día, no me interesaba lo demás. Desde aquel día solo me había interesado por descubrir al culpable, buscando venganza. Quería mas que nada vengar los últimos días de sufrimiento de mi niño, de mi Jade amado, de mi Andrómeda adorado.

- Hoy hable con tu hermano. Por fin ha comenzado a levantarse, con ayuda del cisne...

Mi mano acaricio esa fría piedra en el suelo deseando tocar el cuerpo allí enterrado. Mis sentimientos tan frescos como el mismo día que lo viera ser enterrado en ese mismo lugar, el mismo sentimiento no solo de culpa, por no haber llegado a tiempo, sino también de venganza, por querer atrapar al culpable y hacerlo picadillo de la forma mas cruel.

- Juro que lo voy a encontrar Shun, le hare pagar cada una de tus lágrimas…

*****Shaka's Memories*****

- Shaka

Unos ojos azul cielo se encontraron con unos verdes desde la puerta que le sonreían con alegría. Mas la fría mirada que se centro en el jovencito le hizo perder las ganas de decirle cualquier cosa.

- ¿Que quieres?

Este negó con la cabeza. En ese movimiento Shaka quedo hipnotizado, las lagrimas volaban con voluntad propia pareciendo perlas al caer al suelo.

- No importa (sonríe forzosamente) no era nada importante

Le dijo saliendo de allí lo mas rápido que pudo. Sentía su corazón encogerse, pero que mas se podría decir…

Shaka tenia derecho a tratarlo como le pegara la gana…

- Ya ni siquiera soy humano…

*****End Shaka's Memories*****

un brillo de por mas violento se distinguían en sus ojos recordando los últimos días de Andrómeda, postrado en una cama ardiendo en fiebre, delirando mientras era retenido por algún hechizo en estado de coma, pero sufriendo mas cada minuto…

- Shun… que hare sin ti…

Sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas libremente cayendo sobre el húmedo césped en esa tarde de invierno.

- Debí matarlo allí mismo…

*****Shaka's Memories*****

Una alegre canción se escuchaba en todo el salón principal de la casa de Shaka de Virgo, mientras su dueño se movía en la cocina al ritmo de la música tarareando felizmente…

Se giro con la bandeja del almuerzo en las manos, pero saliendo de la cocina se encontró con una escena que ese día destruyo su aniversario con el joven Andrómeda.

Los platos se escucharon estruendosamente al caer al suelo toda la vajilla. Los pies de Shaka se movieron solos hasta quedar frente a frente con su jovencito, con su amor, con su mayor tesoro en esta tierra.

- Shun…

Lo llamo temblando de pies a cabeza, nuevamente experimentaba un sentimiento que no conocía. Un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando unos verdes iris le miraron, vacíos y carentes de vida, las piernas le fallaron, cayendo al suelo frente a Shun con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

Pero Shun no pareció notarlo, pues se quedo en la misma forma, en el mismo estado, pero mirando a la nada. Como si de su alma ya no quedara nada…

- Que te hicieron mi niño

Días mas tarde…

Sus ojos no se despegaban de Shun, este sentado en una silla miraba al horizonte, o eso parecía, porque apenas tú te acercabas te dabas cuenta de que este estaba en otro mundo…

En un mundo en donde nadie lo podría alcanzar y del que tal vez nunca regresaría…

- ¿¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano??

Ese era el fénix. Caballero poderoso, amigo muy querido y excelente hermano. Ese día el caballero mas poderoso cayó al suelo aterrado y llorando como un niño cuando unos iris faltos de vida le enfocaron. Ikki tembló sin control y un grito desgarro su garganta cuando el alma mas vacía que jamás viera se reflejaran a través de los ojos de su hermanito.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y se abrazo a Shun. Pero este no le correspondió como usualmente haría con su hermano, sino que se quedo en la misma posición en la que estaba y con la mirada fija en los ojos de Shaka, quien en ningún momento le quito la mirada, intentando así darle fuerzas para regresar a su hogar.

*****End Shaka's Memories*****

- ¿Por qué nunca regresaste a nosotros mi amor?, te habríamos defendido de quien fuera.

Una brisa tibia le hizo levantar al sentir un aroma conocido. Mirando a ambos lados intentando enfocar al objeto de su desesperación.

Parado junto a un árbol pudo divisar claramente a un joven de verdes cabellos que le quito el aliento al instante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comenzando a caminar, pero apenas había dado 5 pasos, cuando este retrocedió y negó con la cabeza…

Instintivamente sus pies se detuvieron, algo andaba mal…

Suspiro pesadamente viéndolo alejarse de allí…

*****Shaka's Memories*****

Un grito desgarro el aire, aterrando a todos los presentes. Shun se arqueo en la cama gritando desesperadamente. Sus ojos tomaron un tono rojizo intenso, mientras sus colmillos se alargaban unos milímetros…

La respiración de todos se detuvo por varios segundos…

- No…

Fue la desesperada suplica de Shaka…

*****End Shaka's Memories*****

Su mirada se dirigió entonces a la tumba frente a él suspirando derrotado…

- Debí hacer caso a lo que me ordeno el patriarca, pero mi corazón pudo mas que mis órdenes para con la orden… (Sonríe) mi amor pudo mas que mi deber Shun…

****Shaka's Dream*****

Shaka entro a la alcoba encontrándose esta vez con unos ojos verdes que le enfocaron desde la cama. Sus delicadas manos laceradas a causa de los desesperados intentos por soltarse.

Por primera vez en todos esos años, Shun lo miro con miedo. Y por primera vez en todos esos años, Shaka de Virgo pensó seriamente en traicionar a la orden.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que pensarlo, pues su corazón ejecuto todos los pasos a seguir.

Desde liberar sus muñecas, ofrecerle de su propia sangre, hasta sin ningún reparo consumar su amor esa noche, sin importarle que ese joven debajo de el no fuera el Shun que el amaba, ahora era un vampiro que no dudaría en matarlo si amenazaba su vida.

*****End Shaka's Memories*****

Levantándose de la lapida, se giro con determinación. Y como mismo había entrado a ese cementerio, también salió.

Dejando en cambio ese día allí en el cementerio el corazón junto a ese anillo que ahora, brillaba con la luz del amanecer.

Un mes mas tarde

Se levanto de la lapida esta vez mirando al árbol, allí de pie lo vio nuevamente. Sonrío con ilusión, esta vez no se iría sin verlo…

Se volteo hacia él, y se dirigió allí. En el lugar solo se encontró con un video, el cual tomo sorprendido y mirando alrededor no vio a nadie.

---------

---------

- Juro que lo vi

Fueron sus palabras.

Ya en la casa entro en su alcoba, se quito el abrigo, se acerco al armario abriéndolo introdujo la cinta en el tocacintas. La cual al instante reprodujo sola.

Shaka casi se queda sin aliento.

Ese Shun no era su Shun… un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos rojizos lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa, su sonrisa, solo para el. Portando una fina camisa roja y unos pantalones negros y terminando con su atuendo unas botas de cuero también rojas.

"Shaka, se que se suponía estaba muerto. Pero no tuve el valor para volver luego de que la transformación se completo. Mil veces pensé en volver, pero mil veces recordé la forma en que me trataste esa noche, la ultima noche en que estuvimos juntos.

Tus manos esa noche mancillaron mi cuerpo y tus hirientes palabras acabaron por destruir con mis ganas de luchar. No te culpo Shaka, no pienses que es eso. Te sigo amando con las mismas fuerzas, pero como puedes ver mi amor, ahora pertenecemos a mundos diferentes.

Como di contigo en ese cementerio, fue pura casualidad. El día del entierro pensé que no volverían, así que comencé a quedarme cerca, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el día de nuestro aniversario tú apareciste por la puerta del cementerio con mis flores preferidas y una hermosa sonrisa, hablando a la que debía ser mi tumba, como si nunca me hubieras odiado.

Pero con cada día que pasaba te veía decaer, dejar de luchar. Eso era lo que menos quería. Me alegre cuando me dijiste que mi hermano siguió adelante…

Pero la pregunta aquí es Shaka…"

Esta vez Shun se acerco a la pantalla. Esos rubíes en la grabación, se reflejaron en los azules de Shaka…

"Tu cuando podrás seguir adelante mi amor. Yo no podré hacerlo hasta que te vea hacerlo…"

Ahí la grabación concluyo. Y por primera vez en esa noche, Shaka de Virgo pensó una locura verdadera…

"Quiero ser vampiro igual que tu"


	2. Segunda Parte

**Sin Ti... ¿Qué?  
Segunda Parte**

* * *

Entro a la mansión que ahora era su hogar se quito el abrigo, entregándolo a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amarillentos que le sonrió. Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una copa, allí se encontró con un niño que le sonrió corriendo a sus brazos y él le recibió con una gran sonrisa…

- ¡¡¡Tito Shun!!! Te extrañé mucho  
- Y yo a ti Cai, por eso vine…

El niño se echo a reír cuando Shun lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó sobre el barandal de la cocina. Se acerco a la alacena sacando dos copas de cristal las dejo al lado del pequeño, luego se acerco a la nevera y de allí saco dos bolsitas con un líquido rojizo.

El niño tomo una de las copas extendiéndola para recibir su desayuno. Shun se llevo el paquete a los labios rasgándolo con los colmillos. Luego acerco el liquido a la copa y lleno la mitad, luego vertió lo que quedaba en la otra copa.

Shun tomo al niño en brazos depositándolo en el suelo y luego le entrego la copa en sus manos.

- Cai ten cuidado, no lo viertas en el suelo que es difícil de limpiar  
- Claro tito  
- No cariño es tío…  
- Tío…

Shun sonrió enderezándose y sonrió mas ampliamente cuando el niño salió corriendo en dirección al patio. Luego se sentó en la silla con un libro…

Miro el reloj de su muñeca.

- Ya es hora…

Se levanto de la silla y salió de la mansión rumbo al cementerio como cada mes en ese año.

Salto el portón aferrándose a los barrotes del mismo desgarrándose las muñecas. Cayó de pie en el césped sosteniéndose las muñecas con una mueca de dolor. Se rasgo un pedazo de tela de su sedosa camisa y se vendo las manos con ella.

- No recordaba que me he vuelto mas sensible desde la transformación.

Luego se dirigió al árbol que llevaba utilizando como cama. Mas esa tarde el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

El siguiente mes, fue el mas largo de la vida de Shaka de virgo. Durante ese mes nunca dejo de pensar en esos ojos rubíes que se reflejaron en los suyos esa noche, a través de ese video.

Shaka suspiro dolorosamente en el momento en que llego al porton de entrada recordando todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que su niño le contara esa noche entre lágrimas.

*****Flash Back*****

Entro a la alcoba con una bandeja en una mano. Un angustioso suspiro salió de sus labios cuando vio a Shun sentado en la ventana sentado con las piernas recogidas en su pecho.

- Shun tienes que comer algo

Un escalofrío le recorrió totalmente cuando unos ojos rojizos le enfocaron desde ese rostro mas pálido de lo normal.

- No tengo hambre, al menos no de lo que tu traes en esa bandeja Shaka

Shaka de virgo sintió un doloroso pensamiento al ver las cadenas aferradas a las muñecas de su niño. Shun miro al horizonte con un semblante que a Shaka le dolió.

Se acerco a él y se sentó frente a él. Obligándole a mirarle sosteniendo su barbilla.

- Toma de mi sangre si eso es lo que necesitas  
- No…  
- Shun, estas pálido, débil y ya tienes marcas en todo el cuerpo…

Los ojos de Shun siguieron su muñeca hacia un cuchillo que abrió un corte bastante profundo, para luego soltar el cuchillo y acercar su muñeca a los labios del menor. Shun se alejo de Shaka en vano pues este le aferro por la cintura y presiono su muñeca sobre sus labios, ocasionando así que la sangre entrara en la boca de Andromeda. Sus ojos brillaron apenas el sabor de la sangre inundo sus sentidos, sus manos se elevaron solas y afianzaron la de Shaka, se separo unos centimetros para luego acercarse nuevamente, pero esta vez enterrando sus colmillos en la herida. Shaka ahogo un grito cuando la punzada de dolor atraveso todos sus sentidos...

Esa fue la ultima vez que le viera, esa fue la ultima vez que compartieran la cama juntos, como pareja...

a la manana siguiente shun habia desaparecido y aunque le busco como loco, nunca dio con el...

**** Fin Flash Back ****

Su alma, su alma estaba desecha… más que nada deseaba regresar a esos brazos y nunca volver a escapar y eso haría…

Sin remordimientos….  
Sin culpa….  
Sin compromisos con la orden…  
Esa noche solo seria de ellos…

Llego al cementerio con una verdadera determinación en el corazón. A mitad de camino se detuvo al ver sentado sobre el borde de la lapida a unos centímetros en el aire, a su adoración, ahora convertido totalmente en una de las razas mas odiadas por los humanos.

Sus pies se movieron solos, sus manos cobraron vida propia cuando al acercarse a este, lo tomo por la barbilla y junto sus labios. Shun le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que el, leyendo sus sentimientos hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo con alguna piedra al caer, Shun lo recostó sobre el césped en esa noche estrellada. Beso su cuello con una lentitud destructiva, lamió esa zona y finalmente sus colmillos se introdujeron en esa blanca piel arrancándole un grito de sorpresa a Shaka, pero este no se movió, ni siquiera intento alejarlo…

Casi al instante sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo, se separo de el cuando tomo casi toda su sangre y lo obligo a recostarse sobre el, mordiendo su muñeca con sus propios colmillos le dio de beber a Shaka…

Y con ese acto una vida se perdió esa noche…

Santuario de Athenas

Casa de Aries

Unos ojos violetas miraban la constelación de Virgo apagarse poco a poco, con una tristeza palpable en la mirada. Unos brazos le rodearon y lo aferraron a un fuerte cuerpo, al que el se abrazo llorando amargamente…

- Ahora el es feliz, estará con Shun esta noche  
- Y todas las venideras por toda la eternidad Saga, perdí a mi mejor amigo

Saga le obligo a mirarlo, le sonrío quitándole el cabello del rostro…

- Preferías verlo morir de amor cariño… (Le sonríe con sinceridad) yo sinceramente hablando, lo prefiero vampiro, feliz y con el, a verlo morir cada día y enterrarlo en una tumba vacía en el cementerio de Athenas…

Con una última sonrisa y una última mirada a la constelación ahora sin brillo ambos se fueron a recostar, mientras una pareja se alejaba abrazados, como hace mucho tiempo atras, por el cementerio hasta perderse en la inmensidad de la noche…


End file.
